


Dark is the Blind's Best Friend

by HiseuminGo



Category: Osomatsu - Fandom, Osomatsu san, osomatsu kun
Genre: Angst, Blind AU, Hope, Lonliness, Other, Sad, well if I'm gonna write depressing stuff then I better do it well I guess lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 08:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5778109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiseuminGo/pseuds/HiseuminGo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Decided to make this its own fic instead of One Shots since the Blind AU is the only thing I've written here so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blind! AU part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blind AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/170404) by Kailimossmallow. 
  * Inspired by [Tears for Karamatsu (lol there's no real title whoops)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/179974) by Modmad. 



> I saw this blind au drawing and Karamatsu getting beat up and was like... Ok.. I need to write this. Most of this idea is from the referenced comics and I'll pretty much be quoting them a lot as well. So here it is, featuring my ultimate fave Karamatsu, we set our stage in the Matsuno household...
> 
> Karamatsu loves his brothers, but they don't always show that love in return. He's gotten so used to being ignored that when the situation turns sour, he is ok with being alone.
> 
> ((I have no idea how many parts this will be in, but it's happening and I'm going to write it till the end))

It was restless inside the Matsuno house, it would be unnatural if it wasn't.

Six identical brothers and their parents were out, not that they really required parental guidance since they were all 21, but it'd be highly advised. Those kids were always getting into trouble whether they wanted it or not; there was never a boring day in the Matsuno house.

Some were out and some were in, it wasn't uncommon, sometimes the brothers didn't notice if someone was missing, but they always felt a little uneasy when two were unaccounted for. In this case, only one was gone, but they were nearly insignificant to them. 

"I'm going out!" Karamatsu, the second-born son, didn't wait for a response from his brothers, he wouldn't have gotten one anyways.

It was a wonderful day outside, sunny, not too hot, and Karamatsu went on his way with a pleasant feeling. He had felt the same as he normally did when he tried to interact with his brothers, but he constantly found ways to distract from bad feelings. To him, his brothers were precious and wonderful and the most important things in the world to him. He tried very hard to open up to them in hopes they would open up to him, though many times they had not given him a second glance, his heart was still overflowing with love for them, he would do anything to receive that love in return.

As he walked farther and farther from the house, Karamatsu felt the tension of keeping a smile on his face fade away. His eyelids drooped and his trademark smirk turned into a frown, he felt solace in the breeze and saw out of the corner of his eye the ocean that glimmered with the light of a nearing sunset. He turned toward the water and neared the chain links that kept people on dry land from the ocean. He looked down at his face, he looked a bit like Ichimatsu, but he also saw things he didn't like to see... Little traits about himself that he couldn't fathom, that he was always trying to change in an attempt to hide them. Whether those traits be the shape of his eyes, a little misplaced hair on his eyebrow, or the shape of his mouth, he felt sick looking at himself.

Now his thoughts and actions around his brothers contradicted drastically, he was always looking in a mirror, always talking about his beauty and finding new clothing I order to make unique fashion statements... But when it was just him and the water... He wanted to be someone else, he wanted to have the same exact face as his brothers and blend into nothingness. 

"Hmm..." He hummed in interest to his thought process. "I'm a very painful man... Guilty... Heh," he laughed at the end, not at himself but at the irony of his existence.

The ocean glistened in his eyes and he smiled, it was peaceful, his train of thought slowly died down and for once he wasn't thinking of himself, or his brothers, or his life... He was able to enjoy the silence and the wooshing of the waves. 

"Alright," he cleared his throat, shoved his hands into his pockets, and turned away from the ocean towards the hum of the city.

The sun was going down quickly, it was even darker in the alley way he was walking through, but he pressed on despite the darkness and the creepy silence.

"Hey~" a grainy voice softly called out, almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Karamatsu looked over his shoulders and around at the shadows, with a sick feeling he picked up his pace.

"Oi!" The voice darted out from the shadows and pummeled Kara to the ground. 

"Ah! Get off!" Karamatsu struggled with his attacker, he felt several other hands grabbing him and holding him down. He was kneed in the face and heard a ringing in his ears. 'What's going on?' He felt one of them push his head to the ground with a foot and tie a tough rope around his wrists, he was taken. 

The mobsters dragged him to an open sand lot where there was a single street lamp lighting the area. "'s that 'im?"

One of the gangsters took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket, unfolded it, and glanced from it to Karamatsu several times before scowling. He turned and punched one of his men in the face before taking Karamatsu by the collar and throwing him on the ground. "It's wrong! You idiots got the wrong one! Wrong!"

Karamatsu was thrown by the gangster and the two that had previously tied him up were extremely nervous. 

"What's the boss gonna do when he finds out we got the wrong one!? We're gonna get yelled at really bad!" 

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know he'd be a sextuplet??" 

'Are these guys mafia?' Karamatsu thought to himself in a panic, 'if I'm not the one they want then which of the others..? No... That doesn't matter right now.'

"Whatever, his brothers will eventually come looking for him, and when they do then we'll just switch em out." 

"Perfect!" The taller of the two slapped the short one on the back, "then our problem is solved."

"No," Karamatsu sighed. "That plan of yours, it's no good... It's doomed to failure..."

"Eh? And why's that?" The two both looked pretty offended that their genius plan was being insulted.

"Because...,those guys... Definitely won't miss me!" Karamatsu looked up from his somber position with tears in his eyes and a huge grin on his face. He willed with all of his might not to tremble. 

"What the hell? He's crying?" 

"Wow, what kind of determination is that? Oh! Hey it's the boss!" The two thugs alerted the air around them to newcomers, several new and very ominous-looking gangsters and a shorter man in a suit. 

"Now now fellas, I don't think that plan's necessary, not when we can just persuade him to tell us where to find them," the grin the boss held on his face was disgusting and cruel. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and his goons cracked their knuckles viciously. "Unlike you sextuplet brats, these guys actually enjoy their work, have fun boys~" the scruffy man left with a wave and shadow closed Karamatsu in once again."

"O-Oi..." Karamatsu tried to back up defensively, but was backed up against a stone wall. 

"It's such a pleasure working with you~" the sound of clanging metal pipes echoed into the air.

. . .

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH Taaaake! Me out to the baaaalll gaaaame! Taaaake me out to the croowwwdd! Buy me some pea-... Huh?" A wild Jyushimatsu appeared wielding a metal bat and donning his finest baseball uniform. He was happily skipping along singing "take me out to the ball game" and swinging hit bat when he heard what sounding like a bat hitting a ball. "Ooh! A match?" He wandered closer to the source of the noise and heard voices in an open sand lot. 

"Tsch, man, this is tiring." Another swing of a metal rod followed by a painful grunt. "I mean, you'd think with all that crying, he wouldn't be so fuckin stubborn."

"Yeah, ugh, what a pain."

"How long have we been here anyway?" The others chimed into the fray.

"Yeah, this sucks!"

"Hey kid," the main man hitting Karamatsu bent down next to him and engaged in trying to persuade him. "If you just tell us where you live all o' this can go away, it can all be over. You said it y'self, they ain't coming for you. Those brothers of yours don't care jack shit 'bout what happens to you.... Why should you protect them." The man emphasized 'them' like they were revolting. 

Karamatsu thought about it, even with a pit in his stomach, he came to his final conclusion with a chuckle, "heh.. Do you really want to know?" Kara brought his face up so all of them could hear him, "because, as a man who loves beauty... I can't let you hurt those who share my own!" He grinned though his face was beaten blue and bloody.

"What?! Vanity? It's vanity!" The others muttered in annoyance.

The gangster stood back up and kicked Kara over and over again in the face and his abdomen. " You're so fuckin annoying just die already!"

A bigger goon grabbed Kara by his hair, lifted him halfway off of the ground, and pointed a sharp flip knife at his face, "how 'bout I do you a nice favor huh? I'll fix the problem that got you into this mess and make sure you never look anything like your brothers ever again!" His laughter bubbled up in loud squeals and the others joined in maniacally.

The next thing they knew, the large body holding Kara up was flying and thudded to the ground. The source of the loud smack that caused the damage was accompanied by a loud shout. 

"OUT!!" 

"What the fuck?!" The other guys went on the defensive, holding up their weapons in the thought that they could actually protect themselves from the bright yellow-dressed boy. 

"Jyushimatsu..." Karamatsu looked up in awe at his young brother who had just knocked out the person that could've killed him. The lamp light shone behind him and he looked like an angel in the darkness. 

"Nii-San, I'll take care of 'em! Yahoo!" Jyushi didn't wait for any response, he charged forward with a maniac smile on his face.

He took some hits from the gangsters, but delivered most of his hits with overwhelming force. 

"He's crazy! But if we leave the Boss will actually kill us!" 

Jyushimatsu's breath began to be heavy and surely sported his own small bruises on his arms though they weren't seen due to his sleeves. 

Several men were totally knocked out, but some still fought. While one occupied Jyushimatsu, another made his way to Karamatsu. 

"You.. Piece of shit... It's your fault. If you would've just cooperated with us, we wouldn't be in this mess..." 

Karamatsu gasped in surprise and scrambled to try and get away though he felt excruciating pain from getting beaten up before Jyushi came. "No please!" His hands were still tied behind his back, there's was no way for him to defend himself, not when Jyushimatsu was occupied. 

"I've got the perfect thing for a bitch like you, you like to look at your face so much?" The crook pulled a small glass bottle out of his coat pocket and it seemed to be empty, but it was filled with clear liquid. 

Karamatsu guessed what it might be and felt his soul drop into darkness. "Please, please no..." Pinned against the same concrete wall, absolutely powerless, Kara began crying once more in fear for his life. 

"You don't have to worry about sharing that face anymore when you can't see it!" He unscrewed the cap to the bottle, grabbed Kara's jaw firmly and angled his face up toward the sky, and poured. 

The effects were immediate, Kara felt a burning, searing pain that he couldn't wipe away. He screamed out in anguish and squirmed around on this dirt floor, the man above him as laughing hysterically. "Jyushimatsu!!" The last thing he saw was the flash of yellow from Jyushi's uniform and blood flying from his bat. Everything went dark, everything except for the lasting memory of the single lamp light.


	2. Blind! AU Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Choromatus gets riled up? Well, his brothers aren't too keen on the idea, but thanks to good ol' Osomatsu, they can't do anything but watch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been so busy and I've had such a bad writers block that I was going crazy trying to write. This chapter is going to stand as more of a transition to when we'll get to the really important part that makes this a Blind!AU. It's a bit short, but I hope you look forward to what's to come!

"I'm home!" Choromatsu stepped through the door of the Matsuno house and took off the dark green coat he wore. He kicked off his shoes as Todomatsu came running up to him. 

"Choromatsu! Guess what!"

"Huh?" Choro followed the giddy Todo into the living room where Osomatsu sat and proudly rubbed his nose with his finger.

"Osomatsu niisan payed off our tab to Chibita!" Todo beamed.

"What?! Where the hell did you get the money?" Choromatsu was skeptical.

"Woohoo," Ichimatsu mumbled in monotone.

"You see I actually did it a while ago, I just forgot to brag about it hahaha!" Osomatsu rubbed his nose and grinned.

"But... We owed A LOT. Did you finally win at Pachinko or something?" Choromatsu asked even though he had barely any faith that his brother would ever win at that pointless game. 

"Nah, I just borrowed some money."

"Borrowed?" Choro furrowed his eyebrows, that didn't sound good at all.

"Yeah, from a loan company," Oso had a carefree look on his face. 

"FROM A WHA-" Choro was all but carefree and felt a sickness in his stomach. 

"Relax," Osomatsu put his hand on his paranoid brother's shoulder, "give me some credit... I never gave them our real address."

Todomatsu stepped in happily, "oh! So that they can't send us the bill! That's so clever!" He and Oso smiled widely. 

"No!" Choromatsu wasn't having any of that, "No, it's not clever at all! It's illegal, it's REALLY illegal!" Choro was filled with dread, "when, when did you take out the loan and who did you get it from?!" 

"Just... From some guys.. I might'a been just a little drunk hehe. Now that I think about it, I think they bought the drinks too..." Oso laughed nervously as if he'd been caught doing something dirty by his mom.

Choromatsu put his hands on his head in an attempt to calm down and started pacing the room, "oh god, gangsters, they were totally gangsters! Man, oh man, this is bad-" 

"H-hey calm down, you're making me worried, reacting like that..." Osomatsu seemed to slink back at the sight of Choromatsu's panic attack.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Choro grabbed Osomatsu by the front of his hoodie and pulled him close with angry fire in his eyes. "You aren't worried enough!!! Do you have any fucking clue what people like that do to people who don't pay?!" Choromatsu wanted to hit his brother, as he raised his fist, the phone rang and everything was silent. 

Osomatsu stared back at his brother, wide-eyed and full of fear as did the others that saw Choromatsu's wrath. The phone rang again until their mother picked it up, they could almost hear the conversation through the walls. Choromatsu put down Osomatsu and his fist. He caught his breath from yelling so loud and could only think about what could happen to them if those mobsters found them.

Ichimatsu held onto a stuffed pillow, almost seeming to try and melt into the couch to avoid the situation. Todomatsu wasn't looking at his phone, he was staring at the scene in the same fright that Ichimatsu was in. Choromatsu really COULD be very scary at times. 

Just as the silence was seeming to die out, Osomatsu opened his mouth in preparation for something, "Choro... I-" 

Barely two words escaped his mouth when they heard their mother scream and their parents rushed to the front door. The brothers, confused, scrambled to see what happened. 

"Mom! Dad! What happened?!" Choromatsu was the first to them as the others closely followed. Their parents were frantically trying to put their coats and shoes on. 

Their mother had tears in her eyes and blubbered to them, "Karamatsu... And.... Jyushimatsu...." She succeeded in preparation to leave when she began to shake, "I'm going to kill whoever hurt them," she sputtered in her anger and rushed out the door as their father was left in her dust. 

"What? Someone hurt Karamatsu and Jyushimatsu?" Osomatsu, as the oldest brother, was deeply worried and tried to put himself in some kind of position for speech. 

"We don't know... But.... They're in the hospital..." Their dad seemed to be calm and steady although they all knew he was feeling almost exactly the same as their mother: sad, afraid, and angry.

They stared in awe at him as he ran out the door after his wife. Ichimatsu and Todomatsu were already slipping on their shoes when Osomatsu put his hand on Choromatsu's shoulder. Choromatsu looked back at him and didn't meet His brother's eyes. Instead they were pointed at the ground, a somber aura around him. 

"Choro... Did I do this?" Choromatsu didn't answer. "If I did... I'm not prepared to take responsibility..... What am I gonna do? They got hurt because of me Choromatsu!" Osomatsu felt his eyes get hot with tears threatening to fall. 

Choromatsu relentlessly shrugged off Osomatsu's hand and went to put on his own shoes before answering. "If it WAS you... What're you going to do about it? Pay the hospital bill? Promise never to get drunk? Promsise to get a job? What?" They all stood ready to leave and Choromatsu, stern with his actions, gave one last point to his older brother before they were silently on their way to their local hospital, "whatever it is you do, I don't care. Right now... I just want to make sure that we're all still gonna be here... Together..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be more set at the hospital so we can get all that drama in, alright? Any questions or suggestions for aus and stuff, totally comment/ message me. I'd love to talk Oso with you~


	3. Blind!AU part 3

In the hospital the Matsuno family, short two members, sat in a silent waiting room waiting for word of their brethren's conditions.

Osomatsu was sitting in a chair in a corner away from his brothers and parents. He hid his face behind his knees, sick with dread as time lingered on before they could find out if he was the reason for what happened and if his brothers were safe.

"We have one of the patients in the ICU and the other is still in the OR, it will still be a while for him. I'm sorry, I can't distinguish the two well enough to tell you which is where..."

Osomatsu's heart jumped when he heard the nurse talking to the rest of his family and looked up from his stupor. 'Who was still in the OR? Was it Kara? Jysuhi? Oh god... The bill's going to be so expensive! Ack, how can I be thinking about this right now?? I'm so disgusting...' Oso's thoughts rambled on until he fell asleep alone in that corner.

A few hours passed before anyone tended to Oso in the corner. He was rudely awakened by a jab in the gut. "Hey asshole, get up," Ichimatsu poked hard at Osomatsu's stomach. "They're both resting or something now so we'e going to see them."

Osomatsu jumped up, he wanted to see his brothers. He also wanted to run and hide as far away as possible, but he fought that urge. "I want to see them," he said quietly. It was very unlike himself to be so coy. 

"Yeah I know. Mom and dad went in first. We all fell asleep after you so we're going to see them next so it doesn't get so crowded." Ichi put his hands back in his pockets and slumped away like he normally does, but he was anxious too, he walked faster than normal. 

Osomatsu followed him through several different hallways before they reached the door. The other brothers were waiting when they got there. Choro and Totty were right outside the door. Oso stopped in his tracks, it was the moment of truth where he'd find out the extent of the damage that came from his idiocracy. He felt like puking. Ichimatsu went in somberly followed by Totty and then Choro, who gave a last glare at Oso, pummeling him into the ground with his eyes. Oso entered and gasped at the sight.

Jyushimatsu was sitting in the rocking chair next the hospital bed, wrapped up in bandages mostly bunching up near his fingers. On the bed, silent, and most likely asleep was Karamatsu. Oso gulped seeing Choro's fist start to shake in anger. Karamatsu, his normally styled hair disheveled, was hooked up to two IVs. Bandages wrapped all around him from his chest to around his neck and arms. He wore a cast on his left arm. Cuts and bruises could be seen on his chin, and his eyes were covered with thick gauze and wraps. Jyushi looked up at the group, the normal light in his eyes instead a void. He cautiously nudged Karamatsu awake. The brothers watched him shift and turn and eventually use the bed's remote control to sit up.

"What is it Jyushimatsu?" He asked. Kara's voice was scratchy and hoarse.

"Everyone's here to see us," Jysuhi replied, managing a small smile. The brothers made eye contact with Jyushi. None of them could hold back their tears.

The news made Karamatsu spring into action, he hadn't lost a drop of his charisma even being wrapped up like a mummy, "really?!". He reached out in front of him towards his feet, toward the head of the bed where he thought his brothers were. "You guys came all this way to see me?! I'm so happy!" He exclaimed with the widest smile on his face; brushing the air in front of him with his hands. "Are you all here?" he asked and recieved no immediate response. "But wow! It feels like forever since you all last came to see me! Me specifically hahaha," Kara's positive attitude was heartbreaking. Everyone shuffled uncomfortably, there was guilt on the wind and they were all breathing it in. He giggled to try relieve the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Why aren't you answering me? Where are you guys? C'mon, answer me please? Don't be afraid to come closer! I know I probably look bad and Totty's embarrassed to be seen with me and you're all thinking 'man what a LOSER', but worry not my BURAZA I will get better soon!"

Totty squeaked and quickly silenced his mouth by covering it with his hands. Tears were streaming down his face and he was trying not to hiccup so noticeably, but it was a little late for that.

"Huh? Someone have hiccups? Who was it? Haha Ichimatsu? It was would be amazing to hear you hiccup hahaha!" Ichimatsu scoffed at Karamatsu's comment and pulled his medical mask over his mouth. He looked away from the group, not wanting the others to see the glistening in his eyes.

Osomatsu fought against his instinct to run; either way he was going to be killed, if not by those gangsters then by his brothers, maybe even his parents. There he was, in front of his brother who was incapacitated with bandages covering almost every inch of him and somehow the boy still managed to laugh. It was only right for Osomatsu to make the first move,"hi Karamatsu."

Kara lit up like the fourth of July. "Osomatsu, my brother!" he exclaimed. He bounced a little in his bed. "So you did come to see me..." Karamatsu rested his arms in his lap. His body now hunched over a little, but he kept the smile on his face. "You guys don't know how much it means to me that you came," he looked down at his hands. I wonder what it'll be like when I take these bandages off, hopefully I'm still as good looking as I like to think I am."

Osomatsu tried to genuinely laugh with Karamatsu, but it quickly turned from laughing to sobbing. Oso was soon at the foot of the hospital bed face in his arms crying and 'making a fool' of himself in front of his other brothers. "I'm sorry Kara!" He yelled, half at himself and half at his brother. The rest looked at him with shock, it wasn't often that their eldest sibling would actually admit defeat and apologize for any of his actions. "I'm the one who put us on the radar of those shady guys and almost got you killed and... and..." Oso choked over his words he was so ashamed of himself. 

Kara felt around until he felt Oso's body and placed his hand on his back. "So what?" He replied nonchalantly.

Gasps echoed around the room. Kara brushed off Osomatsu's confession like it was nothing. 

"What the hell do you mean?" Ichimatsu lunged at Kara and grabbed at the collar of his hospital gown. "'So what?'?! You almost died you piece of shit!" He pointed at Osomatsu with a judging finger. "This idiot got all of us wrapped up in this whole debt mess and all you can say is 'so what?'?"

"Well yeah..." he grabbed Ichi's wrist. "What else am I supposed to say? There's nothing that can change what happened now. We just have to keep living, together, and if that means living with a handicap then so be it," Kara retracted his hands and folded them in his lap with a smile. 

Todomatsu stepped up to the plate. "Kara-nii... what happened exactly?" 

No one except Jyushimatsu actually knew what happened to their brothers, Totty brought them back to reality for a second. 

"I was walking outside when these men appeared and tackled me to the ground. They were looking for Osomatsu, they pulled out a picture of him anyway.... they never told me why they wanted you," Kara stated blatantly. 

Oso shifted uneasily in his seat on the floor. 

"They started beating me up, they used lots of things: their hands, feet, a baseball bat. Jyushi somehow happened upon me and thankfully helped, but I couldn't stop the one from..." Kara stopped mid-sentence. His mouth hung slightly ajar. He quivered as he recalled the events of the day before. His mouth turned into a shaky unconvincing grin, "my eyes," he continued. "The one poured a clear liquid into my eyes... it hurt worse than anything in the world." 

A moment of silence was shared between the brothers. They all knew how dangerous and terrible the effects of acid to the human body were. It was chilling just thinking about the moments Karamatsu spent absolutely powerless and in the hands of such bad men. 

Totty spoke up again, "so does that mean? Your eyes..." He didn't want to say it, because if he said it then it'd really become reality and he was terrified. 

"Yes," Kara confirmed. "I can't use them anymore Totty. My eyes are gone," he finished much more somberly than how happy and carefree he was earlier. 

"Oh god," Oso slammed his hands over his mouth really feeling like he was going to vomit and rushed to the nearest trash can. 

"Ew..." Totty commented warily. 

"Get a hold of yourself," Choro chastised. 

"I can't do this," Oso gasped. "Karamatsu I'm guilty of everything, I don't blame you if you despise me now. Knowing what I've done, just looking at you, makes me sick to my stomach knowing it's all my fault..." 

Choromatsu picked Oso up by his arm like he was a week-old piece of trash. "We'll get out of your hair Kara," Choro motioned to Totty and Ichi to leave. "Get better soon." 

"Ah, thank you Choro..." Kara replied. 

"Yeah, get better soon ok?" Totty touched Kara's hand before he left with his brothers. 

. . . 

"Knowing him he won't give up his stupid gambling and carefree money borrowing obsession. He'll kill us all before that happens..." A voice came out of the darkness. Ichimatsu had stayed behind while the other brothers went home for the night. Jyushimatsu was moved to his own bed and already fast asleep while Kara talked with his brother. 

"It's alright Ichi, you don't have to keep going on about it," Kara smirked. 

"Bullshit. If I don't keep talking about it then everyone else is gonna go back to normal and something bad will happen again," Ichimatsu punched the bed in frustration. "They're all idiots, every one of em, even you." 

"Oh well that's kind of you," Kara laughed. 

"But just because you're all idiots doesn't mean I don't care about you guys," Ichi mumbled. 

Kara blushed, his cruelly anti-social brother was never that honest with any of them. "You really care about us Ichi? You care about me too?" He remembered the terrible thoughts that would fill his head during his outside strolls. Convincing himself that he was invisible to his brothers and that he could disappear without any of them noticing. That belief was still there, but hearing what Ichi said lifted Karamatsu's spirits. 

Ichi scoffed, obviously embarrassed at his honesty, "yeah well shut up I ain't saying it again." 

Kara laughed, the feeling of joking around with his brother helped him forget about where he was and the situation he was in. "I'll be home soon, at least that's what the doctor said. Aren't you going to go home?" 

Ichi looked away, "I'm staying here Shittymatsu..." 

Genuinely surprised, Kara smiled, a warm feeling rising inside of him. "Alright then, do what you want." He rested back on his pillow and felt his consciousness slip away. He dreamed of bright lights illuminating a room that six brothers shared, full of love and full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm so slow guys, I'm really glad I'm getting such nice feedback, I'm just going through a tough time in school and just life in general. Writing makes it a bit better so even if I feel like this, I'll still write and update as best as I can. Thank you for your support and thank you for reading! I'm also hopefully getting better at writing thanks to college so I'll try to edit previous chapters to make them better when I get the chance~
> 
> What will happen to Karamatsu after he comes back home for the first day? Better yet, what will happen to Osomatsu?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys have been liking it, please don't be afraid to send me ideas or your opinions. I love Osomatsu-San so much, please talk to me, I will literally talk about anything, no lie. If you wanna talk Oso-San you can contact me on my Karamatsu blog, @killed-by-Karamatsu.tumblr.com or my instagram @ HiseuminGo


End file.
